Adrien's Kitten
by roxan1930
Summary: An accident at school causes Plagg to be revealed for the whole class! Time for some quick thinking to get out of this one!


**I am so so so SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long since I uploaded a fic but I got a job that literally takes up all my time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Adrien's Kitten**

"Hey, kid! I'm getting hungry so feed me some camembert!" Plagg said as he poked his head out of Adrien's jacket.

"Plagg! Stay out of sight! I'll feed you later after class!" Adrien hissed as he glared down at his kwami.

He was at school after all so they had much more of a chance of the little magic cat getting discovered.

Plagg gave a displeased grumble but obeyed and ducked back further into the piece of clothing.

Adrien sighed and face-palmed himself as he walked into the classroom, wondering if there would ever be some way to get Plagg to stop being such a glutton.

"Adrien, dude!" the blonde model's frown left his face and was replaced by a happy smile upon hearing his best friend Nino call his name.

"Morning, Nino! How's it going?" he greeted the other boy with a fist-bump as he sat down.

"Man, Alya's been going nuts about Ladybug again but what else do you expect?" Nino shrugged.

"That's Alya for you." Adrien shrugged back, not at all minding that his secret partner in fighting evil was so much more popular than him as Chat Noir.

He already had more than enough fans as just Adrien Agreste so he actually liked how his hero-self didn't get too much attention.

In a typical 'speak-of-the-devil'-moment the Ladyblogger herself entered the classroom.

"Am I hearing some little boys talking about little old me?" she grinned playfully as she plopped into her own seat.

"Of course you do. We talk about you all the time." Nino joked.

"You're the most interesting person in the entire world. Who else would we talk about?" Adrien added.

"Ladybug of course!" Alya answerred, already fishing for her phone, no doubt wanting to pull up her blog again.

"Better her then that king from Spain a few billion years ago. Did anybody finish that history homework we were supposed to do? I totally forgot about it while working on some new beats." Nino sighed, not wanting to be dragged into another discussion about Ladybug because while he honestly admired the heroine, he wasn't as obsessed with her as most people were.

"Yeah, I did it right before bed since my dad had me do another last-minute photoshoot yesterday. You can copy it if you want." Adrien offered as he searched through his bag.

"Awww, bro! This is why I love you!" Nino cheered, putting an arm around the blonde.

"Don't do it, Adrien! If you give Nino a way out of actual schoolwork he'll get clingy!" Alya smirked.

"Hey! I really do love love my bro!" Nino argued.

"Then why don't you list off all the reasons for your heart's undying devotion to me?" Adrien played along and he wiggled his eyebrows.

Nino opened his mouth to continue their playful banter when the classroom door burst flew open and the fourth member of their little group came stumbling into the room, tripping over her own as she rushed towards her seat.

Now, Marinette being late was nothing new and neither was her clumsiness.

What caught everyone off guard was that as she was literally falling towards her seat she had been flailing her arms chaotically in an attempt to keep her balance and accidentally hit Adrien quite forcefully, causing him to fly forward and almost over his own desk.

Actually, while that was a little surprising, the real shock was that when Adrien got hit, a small black blur flew out out his jacket and hit the ground.

It was Plagg.

Adrien felt his heart stop as he stared his kwami who stared back, for once not looking laid back but just as terrified.

As he was panicking in his head on what to do Adrien didn't even hear Marinette's stuttered apologies or any of the gasps from her and his other classmates as they saw Plagg.

"Meow!"

Adrien blinked at the little black kwami.

Did Plagg just seriously meow?

"Meow!" Plagg said again and stood up on all fours before walking towards Adrien and only then Adrien realised what his kwami was doing.

He was pretending to be an actual cat.

"Kitty!" he jumped when he heard Rose's excited cry before he was nearly knocked over again as all the girls in the room shot past him to get to Plagg.

Within seconds all the girls except Chloé and Sabrina were huddled around Plagg, Rose having been the first one to reach him and scoop him up into her hands.

As he was being admired by the cooing girls Plagg stayed in character as he looked around and sniffed the air as if examining everyone around him.

"Oh my gosh! He's just too adorable!" Rose cheered as he held Plagg up for everyone to see, getting cries of agreement from the other girls and Adrien felt himself calming down, glad for Plagg's surprisingly quick thinking.

"Just look at him! I've never see a cuter little kitten!" Myléne smiled as she reached to scratch Plagg behind his ear, getting a non-fake purr as the kwami happily leaned into her touch.

"He's awesome." Juleka agreed quietly.

"Guess we should be glad for Marinette's clumsiness for once." Alix smirked at the pigtailed girl who blushed with an awkward giggle.

That was when everyone seemed to realize where the 'kitten' came from again and all eyes were focused on Adrien.

"Dude, where did you get that cat from?" Nino decided to break the silence and ask his bro the question everyone had on their mind.

Luckily his job as Chat Noir had turned Adrien into a pretty good liar and expert in making up excuses on the spot.

"I found him this morning in an alleyway and couldn't just leave him so I put him in my jacket and snuck him along with me." he told everyone, proud of himself when they seemed to buy it.

"Yeah that sounds like something a sweet little cinnamon roll like you would do but you can't keep him hidden forever. Your dad is gonna find out and send him to one of those overcrowded shelters sooner or later." Alya pointed out, making Rose whimper and Adrien himself use all his self-control to keep himself from shuddering at the thought of Plagg ending up in a place like.

"Marinette could take him, you know." the blogger suddenly offered with a smirk, causing Marinette to turn bright red and flail her arms as she tried to form words.

"I-I-I can't! I-I mean I'm n-not al-allowed to have pets! Bakery and such!" she finally managed to stutter out and while she obviously wouldn't be taking Plagg from him, Adrien knew he had to do something before someone else offered to steal his kwami.

"No problem, Marinette. In fact, it's a good thing you can't take him since I already promised him to another model I work with since he told me he's been looking for a cat."

Multiple girls pouted, knowing they couldn't keep Plagg to themselves and would never see him again after today.

That was when Chloé who had been surprisingly quiet finally opened her mouth.

"Ugh! Who would actually go and purposely look for such a gross mangy thing?!" she asked and groans were heard all around.

It figured that the blonde brat would refuse to act decently and instead be as rude as possible.

Rose gasped when the mayor's daughter snatched Plagg from her and held him by the back of his neck.

"I mean, just look at it! Sure, black goes with pretty much everything but those eyes are just terrible!" Chloé went on as she held Plagg in front of her face with a scrunched up nose.

"It's a cat and not a fashion accessory, Chloé!" Marinette yelled as everyone glared at the brat.

Plagg, having had enough of being held the way he was and getting insulted Plagg hissed before swipping his little claws, leaving three small scratches across the bridge of Chloé's nose.

Having not expected the action the girl screeched and threw Plagg away as she clutched her nose.

Knowing his kwami couldn't fly to catch himself at the moment Adrien dove over his desk and through the air, barely managing to catch Plagg in his hands before hitting the ground himself.

He heard gasps all around but didn't care as he looked at Plagg who was luckily fine.

With a sigh of relief Adrien got up before turning to glare at his childhood friend.

"Seriously, Chloé?!" this was one of the extremely rare instances he actually raised his voice against her.

"Adrikins! Look at what that stupid thing did to me! My gorgeous face is mutilated!" Chloé whined as she pointed at her nose that was bleeding very lightly, Plagg's claws too small to have done more damage.

"It's not so bad!" Sabrina timidly tried to comfort her but it was useless.

"Of course it's bad! I need to go see the nurse right away!" and with that Chloé stormed out of the classroom with Sabrina following.

As soon as they were gone multiple students burst into laughter.

"Now I like this little guy even more!" Alya snorted as she petted a purring Plagg.

That was when Madame Bustier walked in and told everyone to take their seats.

During roll-call she too noticed Plagg and after much begging from pretty much all her students allowed him to stay on Adrien and Nino's desk as long as he didn't distract anyone too much, the teacher herself also not being able to at least pet Plagg once.

As the day went on everyone did their best to get their work done but whenever the chance arose everyone would turn their attention to Plagg again who stayed in character the whole day.

It wasn't even just the girls who barely left Plagg alone but the boys too.

Rose and Myléne cooned, Alix, Juleka and Ivan smiled at carefully played with him, Max studied him, Kim had him balance on his head to show off, Nathaniel sketched him, Alya filmed and took pictures of him, Marinette kept feeding him pieces of cheesebread after he somehow got the point across that he liked cheese and Nino even placed his headphones next to him to see if animals liked his tunes too.

Of course Chloé never stopped complaining about Plagg being there but like usual everyone ignored her.

Soon the day came to an end and Adrien stood outside waiting for his driver with Nino, Alya and Marinette, the girls not wanting to let go of Plagg till they absolutely had to.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna miss you, ya little furball!" Alya said and she rubbed Plagg's cheeks as he sat in Marinette's hands.

That was when Adrien noticed his driver pulling up.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news but it's time to go." he announced and the girls were obviously sad but still nodded.

As he was about to take Plagg Adrien was surprised when Marinette suddenly placed a big kiss on Plagg's head, his kwami's own eyes widening too in shock.

"Bye, little guy! Have a nice and happy life!" she smiled at the tiny cat as she handed him over to Adrien who couldn't figure out why he felt so jealous if his kwami.

* * *

After walking into his room Adrien breathed a sigh on relief as he collapsed on his bed.

"What a day..." he murmurred.

"I'll say. Do you have any idea how straining it is to walk on all fours all day without being able to fly?" Plagg asked as he was finally able to float around again.

"Well, since I can never fly it's a 'no' on that part but I guess I can get behind staying on all fours to be exhausting." the model admitted.

"Thought I gotta admit it wasn't too bad. Got more then enough petting and even cheesebread!" Plagg smiled as he flopped down onto the pillow next to Adrien.

"Did you have to scratch Chloé like that, thought?" Adrien rose an eyebrow.

"Don't act like she didn't deserve it." was all Plagg said and knowing he was pretty much right Adrien decided not to bother trying to argue.

"Hey, how about you show me at school more often? We can always say you're cat-sitting me." Plagg suddenly suggested.

"You're just hoping Marinette will have more cheesebread, aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"We'll see."

* * *

AT MARINETTE'S PLACE

"That little kitten Adrien found was just the cutest little thing, Tikki! You know, he actually looked a little similiar to you. Also as if he was another kwami... Ha! What am I saying?! A black cat kwami? We both know that would belong to Chat Noir and not Adrien unless they are the same person but we both know that's _impossible_!"

"Marinette! Can you come help in the bakery, please?" Sabine's voice could be heard calling downstairs.

"I'm coming, Maman!"

As soon as Marinette left the room Tikki dove into a pillow and screamed as loudly as she could in frustration at her human's obliviousness.

 **The End**

 **Please review, fav and read my other fics too!**


End file.
